Against the Walls
by gleekfreakchic
Summary: Against the Rules, Against your Skin. Post Sectionals. Finn's hurting and Kurt's there to help him out. Finn/Kurt Slash. Oneshot! Title from Sleepyhead by Passion Pit


**Day one after sectionals…was pretty much basically hell. Yes, everyone in the Glee Club was very…enthused and ecstatic that they had done as well as they had, but at the same time a dark and menacing cloud hung over their heads wherever they went. Quinn and Finn weren't on speaking terms anymore and though Rachel was all over Finn like a moth to a flame, the freakishly tall boy was still very morose in mood. **

**Though Finn wasn't one to hate someone, especially someone he'd considered his best friend for so long, he was refusing to have anything to do with Puck or Quinn. Everyone was pretty much keeping to themselves lately, even the ever-social Kurt Hummel. He didn't talk in class, never mingled in the hallways, spent lunch in the auditorium, and in Glee Club he stayed silent, chewing nervously those always perfectly-manicured nails.**

**Now he was sitting alone in the auditorium, playing random non-existing songs on the piano. His eyes were closed and he was so…drained of his normal persona. The moment that Finn had found out that the child Quinn carried wasn't his, and he refused to go to sectionals, Kurt had been a nervous wreck. Just seeing the pained and pissed off expression on Finn's face had scared him, but the fact that he was so upset made him feel worse. It wasn't even Kurt's fault…yet it felt as if he had caused this whole thing…**

**Sighing, he stood from the bench and stopped, hearing the auditorium doors open. He wasn't sure he was allowed to be in here so he ducked underneath the grand piano, staring out at the shadow slowly descending the steps. The shadow was tall…freakishly tall and made unnecessary stomps as he walked…Kurt quickly figured out exactly who it was. Finn. Kurt quickly maneuvered from underneath the piano and he stood, dusting off his clothes. He sat back down on the stool, his back turned to Finn, breathing deeply. He was nervous now; for a while he ad been developing slight feelings for the tall, more masculine male. He was so scared of rejection though.**

"**Kurt?" The feminine boy turned slowly, coming face to face with a teary-eyed Finn. His stomach tightened and he bit his jaw, trying to keep a sob inside his chest. He almost couldn't bare to see such a sad emotion without expressing it too. He felt awful for Finn…but there the other boy was, standing in front of him with tears streaking his face. **

"**Finn Hudson. Why are you crying?" Kurt stood up and started slowly toward Finn, who had taken a step back but now stood still as the other advanced on him. Finn only shook his head and he looked down, tears falling onto the floor. A gasp left Kurt's mouth and he stepped closer, finally resting the his hand on Finn's bicep. "Please stop crying," the smaller boy whimpered out, tears now forming in his eyes. "Please Finn…" He reached up and wiped at the other boy's tears.**

"**I-I'm sorry I'm crying on you." Finn swallowed and sniffed, wiping his tears on his sleeve. "I-it's just…I wish Quinn would keep the baby but at the same time it's so damn useless! It's not mine!" He began to cry harder and Kurt bit his lip, tears now flowing down his cheeks. He reached out and gently wrapped his arms around the other boy's chest, hugging him tightly. "T-Thanks Kurt…"**

**The feminine boy looked up and he smiled, tears still flowing. "You're welcome. I can't stand to see you so upset…" He held his breath as he looked up at Finn, eyes wide and scared. Finn just stared back down with tears sliding down his face. "This is strange. You know, normally if I have contact with another guy…they think I'm trying to get them to…yanno." Kurt giggled softly and Finn smiled down at him.**

"**I don't think that…" Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and he played with his hair gently, trying to calm himself down. "I know you're just trying to help me." He sighed and closed his eyes, calming down a little bit more. "You're the only one who really want to help me you know. Rachel just wants me…it's really frustrating…"**

"**You can't trust Rachel. You know how she is Finn." Kurt slowly stepped back and he sighed, going back to the piano bench. He scooted over and made room for the other boy, patting the space next to him. Finn walked over and sat next to Kurt, blushing at how close they were. Despite the fact that Kurt was gay, Finn wasn't uncomfortable near him one bit…he was still human after all. **

"**Thanks Kurt," Finn whispered, hugging the other boy to his chest. "I just don't know about being in Glee Club anymore. Everything's so complicated now and I don't know if I can handle it. Mom really wants me to focus more on school work and Football now. Something about scholarships." He looked down and Kurt stared up at him with a very sincere face. **

"**I'm so sorry. I don't think I can help you." Kurt bit his lip and Finn smiled down at him, running his fingers through the other boy's hair. "I…" Kurt bit his lip even harder and his eyes roamed away from Finn's face. He was so close to making a huge mistake right now. So badly he wanted to kiss Finn…his stomach burned with the desire to press their lips together…**

"**It's okay. I don't think I can really be helped much." Finn's hand rested on the back of Kurt's head and the soprano singing gay boy's stomach fluttered, rippling with nervousness. "You're welcome to try though Kurt Hummel." Kurt always called Finn 'Finn Hudson' when he spoke to him. It was just how Kurt was…and Finn decided on impulse to call Kurt his full name. It was kind of…cute.**

"**I think I may," the smaller boy muttered, shifting and turning so he could lean on the piano. When he did, Finn leaned in and hugged him tightly, caressing Kurt's bony and flexing back. A sigh escaped both of their lungs, and Finn sniffed, feeling fresh tears coming on. "N-no Finn. Please don't cry on me again." Kurt reached over and pushed his hair back, wiping the tears away from Finn's eyes. "I know you're really upset about Quinn and Puck but…it's going to be okay Finn. Someone out there loves you," he muttered.**

"**Thanks." Finn pulled away from Kurt and the smaller boy kept wiping his tears away, finally smiling up at the freakishly tall boy. "You look really nice today…" He smiled lightly then Kurt flushed a very pale and gorgeous pink color, the tint covering his nose as well. "Actually you look…beautiful." Finn bit his lip and Kurt's mouth fell open, a slightly loud intake of breath coherent. Neither of them spoke for quite some time, then Finn coughed. "I-I'm sorry. I just-"**

"**Don't worry Finn." Kurt smiled widely and he sat up straight, his face close to the other male's. "Thank you. You're very handsome." His eyes closed and he sighed, feeling Finn's grip on the back of his head tighten. He could feel that he was easily being pulled closer and closer, so he slipped his eyes open to only see that Finn's eyes were closed, and he was very close to kissing him. In that moment Kurt's heart raced crazily in his chest and he started to feel tears fill his eyes as he leaned in the rest of the way, his soft lips pressed to Finn's now. **

**The two of them gasped and Kurt's tears began to fall. In shock or slight fear that he was hurting the smaller boy, Finn pulled back and cradled gently Kurt's face in his hands. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Did I suffocate you? Oh god please tell me I didn't press my leg to yo-" Finn's drawn out weird apology was cut short by Kurt leaning back in to kiss the other boy. Finn smiled against Kurt's lips then slid his arms around the boy's tiny, very slight hips. Kurt giggled softly and both arms wrapped around Finn's neck, pulling their bodies closer. **

**Kurt bit Finn's lip and Finn gasped, his mouth opening and after a moment his tongue slipped out to caress the smaller soprano's. Kurt's body was basically jell-o now…and he melted into Finn's chest as they kissed. His nimble fingers curled into Finn's hair and he tugged it lightly, wondering if it would make Finn mad to completely pull on it. He was very clingy and he was extremely playful when it came to these things. Of course, soon the two had to pull apart for air and Kurt stared into Finn's eyes. "I-I'm not gay…am I?"**

**Kurt's eyes went down-cast. "I don't know Finn…" He bit his lip and he sighed…he should've known better than to kiss him. Then again, Finn was the one to initiate the use of tongue in their kiss. He wished he knew what was going on inside of the freakishly tall boy's mind… "Maybe you are. Did you like that?" Finn quickly nodded and he reached out, pulling Kurt to his chest tightly. "Then you might be." He smiled and he started to spill tears down his face once more. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know maybe I shouldn't have kissed you Finn Hudson. I'm so sorry."**

**Finn laughed quietly and he picked Kurt up with ease, sitting him on his lap. He kissed his lips once more and he ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair. "I might not be gay but I do know that I really like you Kurt." Finn pressed his forehead to Kurt's and their breath mixed as they both sat there staring at each other. "I really like you a lot…"**

"**Really?" Kurt smiled and he adjusted his shirt a bit, pulling it down a bit. Finn nodded to him and Kurt's stomach burned, a few tears sparkling in his eyes yet again. "I like you a lot Finn. I just…is it okay? Is this okay?" His hands ran down Finn's sides and the taller boy smiled, pushing his hips forward as Kurt massaged him. Kurt giggled then he stopped, digging his fingers into Finn's hips harshly. Finn bit his lip and he let out a soft sound, leaning down and kissing Kurt's lips. This time, he stood and put his hands underneath Kurt's small behind, lifting him up and sitting him on the piano so he could lean on him and kiss him gently on the lips. **

**Kurt's whole body fell back and Finn was nearly lying on top of him as he kissed his lips, his fingers sliding over the lithe male's slight frame. Kurt was making soft purring noises under his breath, his hips lifting to crash into whatever long part of Finn's body was hovering over his groin. Finn pulled away and had a hand on either side of Kurt's head. "I do like you. I know that now." His breath was heavy and so was Kurt's. The smaller boy still had his eyes closed…and his breathing was heavy. His chest heaved up and down quickly from those kisses.**

"**I like you too Finn." Slowly Kurt sat up and he cradled Finn's face in his hands. "I like you more than…anything." He blushed a bit more deeply, and a few tears slid down his cheeks as Finn leaned down to kiss them away. Kurt sniffed quietly and he sighed, relaxing in Finn's hold now. Sighing, he put his hands on Finn's shoulders and he smiled. "I've always liked you." At this Finn nodded…not quite wanting to admit that he knew Kurt liked him, but not wanting to blow that off. **

"**I know you have…" Finn looked down and bit his lip, then he leaned in and kissed the corner of Kurt's lips. "I think I've always liked you too, I was just too scared to admit it." The taller boy sighed and he wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him close. "I know you can help me now." A quiet **_**hm sound passed Kurt's lips and Finn smiled. "You'll help me get over Quinn won't you?" Kurt smiled and nodded into Finn's neck and he left a gentle kiss there before pulling away. He looked up at the stronger male and he smiled, pushing a stray piece of his hair down. **_

_**The very gay boy opened his mouth to speak, and he got out a syllable of the word 'absolutely' before the auditorium doors slammed open. The two gasped but never moved apart, really not caring who's image was ruined by them being together. Someone took a few steps into the auditorium and stopped, then an unmistakable voice sounded. "You're both late for Glee Club. Come on before I kick both of you out." Kurt quickly hopped from the piano and Finn caught him, putting him down on the floor gently.**_

"_**Sorry Mr. Schu." Finn leaned down and kissed Kurt one last time before hopping off the stage, and following Will Schuster to the Glee room.**_


End file.
